Tsuki Tendo
"Mensen die geen liefde kennen, kennen het leven nog niet. Mensen die geen leven begrijpen zullen de liefde niet accepteren. Dus stop met te denken dat je verdoemd bent, als je binnen in je hart weet dat het niet zo is." Uiterlijk Heeft een rond en lichtjes bleek gezicht. Ze heeft donkerbruine ogen en oranje-blond haar dat stijl rond haar gezicht valt tot aan haar onderrug. Ze heeft lange benen die ze verbergt onder zwarte shorts en korte broeken. Haar stijl is meestal stoer en ze vind dat meisjes onafhankelijk mogen zijn. Ze draagt een groene top met daaronder een zwart, mouwloos hemd daaronder draagt ze zwarte of groene, korte broeken, net over haar knieeën. Bij kouder weer draagt ze ook een kort jasje die een Kaki groene kleur heeft en onder haar jeans draagt ze meestal boots. Soms draagt ze ookwel een kort rokje dat zwart of donkergroen is met gympen. Persoonlijkheid Tsuki zou normaal een meisje moeten zijn dat etiquette aangeleerd had en prinsessig was, als dochter van een baron. Tsuki nu in feite wilt het stoere meisje zijn dat de cliché's doorbreekt en ABSOLUUT niet echt meisje-meisje wilt zijn. Soms komt ze erg chagrijnig uit de hoek maar ze kan zéér vriendelijk zijn. Als Tsuki bij Kyoya is zie je een enorme lach op haar gezicht die de andere om haar heen beïnvloedt. Ze is graag in de keuken maar is het liefst buiten in de natuur, waar ze traint en traint om steeds beter te worden. Ze word steeds aangemoedigt om beter te worden door Misaki, Myuu, Yu en Kyoya, de belangrijkste mensen in haar leven. Geschiedenis Tsuki Tendo werd geboren als de enige dochter van een baron en een barones op 3 mei. Ze zou normaal opvolgster zijn van het fortuin maar nadat Yu geboren werd veranderde Tsuki volledig en werd het meisje dat ze nu is. Na haar ontmoeting met Myuu vertrok ze om een sterke blader te worden. Tijdens haar verblijf in Azië adopteerde ze een tijgerwelp die ze Asuna doopte. Door dit diertje vond ze haar "innerlijke tijger" en werd ze sterker. Later werd ze herenigd met haar beste vriendin Myuu. Na een krachtsbevestigings gevecht met Gingka werd ze opgenomen in de groep en werd ze lid van Gan Gan Galaxy. Toen Team Wild Fang terugkeerde werd ze voor de laatste keer voorgoed herenigd met Myuu en verliet haar beste vriendin enkel voor wedstrijden. Daarna leerde ze Kyoya kennen en ze zijn een koppel. Relatie Kyoya Tategami Na het gevecht met Gingka leerde ze Kyoya kennen. Het was zékér geen liefde op het eerste gezicht want ze mochten elkaar niet. Pas nadat Kyoya vertrok naar Afrika realiseerde ze dat de haat die ze vanbinnen dachten te voelen eigenlijk liefde was. Kyoya kennende word snel jaloers als Tsuki met andere jongens omgaat en is tébeschermend. Tsuki ziet dit echter niet als een nadeel, ze is dol op hem op de manier zoals hij is en ze zullen nooit proberen elkaar te veranderen. Yu Tendo Yu Tendo is Tsuki's broer die 4 jaar jonger is. Nadat ze hun ouders verlieten deed Tsuki alles wat ze kon om Yu te beschermen en Yu kreeg meer respect voor haar. Yu zal Tsuki altijd als zijn zus zien maar is ook als een moeder voor hem. Waar Tsuki is zal je Yu meestal ook vinden en ze zijn onafscheidelijk ookal bieden ze elkaar de vrijheid om hun blayder kwaliteiten op te voeren. Yu's beste vriend is Tsubasa maar na het ongeval mag Tsuki Tsubasa écht niet meer en heeft ze liever dat Yu afstand van hem neemt, mislukte doel want Yu en Tsubasa zijn echt goede vrienden. Myuu Sama Tsuki leerde Myuu kennen toen ze jong was. Ze was verdwaald in een bos en Myuu zorgde dat ze terug naar huis kon keren maar daar verliet Tsuki haar ouders om met Myuu samen te reizen en sterker te worden. Nadat ze een gevecht verloor met Myuu werd ze door Myuu zelf naar Aziëgestuurd en dat deed haar goed. Ze werden algauw onafscheidelijk en elke weg die ze namen leidde uiteindelijk bij elkaar. Ookal zaten ze niet bij elkaar in een team ze miste elkaar snel en waren enorm blij om elkaar daarna weer te zien. Zelfs hun vriendjes kunnen niet tussenbeide komen. Misaki Yumiya Misaki zit niet vaak in de schijnwerpers maar is zéér belangrijk voor Tsuki. Tsubasa is Yu's beste vriend en Misaki zorgt ook voor Yu als hij bij hen is. Tsuki en Misaki begrijpen elkaar heel goed wat betreft de 'darkside' of gewoon aan de slechte kant staan. Kyoya en Tsubasa zijn beiden al eens naar de slechte kant gegaan en als ze een vermoeden beginnen te verkrijgen van herval is Misaki de eerste aan wie Tsuki het vertelt. Battles Tsuki heeft 6 keer verloren. Dat is heel goed voor een meisje. Beyblade thumb|Zo ziet Rock Tiger er ongeveer uit maar dan groener en mooier enzo... Rock Tiger 145WB: is Tsuki's allereerste en enigste beyblade. Special Move's '''Metal Claw Attack: '''Tsuki's eerste Special Move. '''Tiger Roar Buster: '''Tsuki's tweede Special Move. '''Tiger Syclone: '''Tsuki's derde Special Move. '''Tiger Panser Attack: '''Tsuki's vierde Special Move. '''Tiger Fast Bite: '''Tsuki's allernieuwste Special Move. Citaten *"Kyoya!" *"Ha, jij bent geen partij voor mij." *"Je valt best wel mee." *"Het is nooit te laat." *"Myuu, ik heb je gemist." *"Go, Tiger!" *"Kyoya en Aki?" *"Kyoya is de enige voor mij en als ik hem kan beschermen op welke manier dan ook, zou ik heel blij zijn." *"Misaki, als je niet zo aandoenlijk zou zijn zou ik dit helemaal niet aanvaarden!" Weetjes *Tsuki betekent letterlijk "maan" in het Japans. *Tsuki's achternaam is Tendo dat "Hemel" en "enzovoort" betekent. *Tsuki is één van de weinige meisjes die mee doet aan beyblade. *Tsuki schijnt een barones te zijn. *Tsuki dreigt je te vermoorden als je haar boos maakt, behalve als het Kyoya,Yu, Misaki of Myuu is. Galerij Tsuki 2.jpg Tsukimom.jpeg Tsuki T.jpg Little tsuki t.jpeg Tsuki tendo myuu car.jpg Myuu and Tsuki 2.jpg Myuu ans Tsuki.jpg Kyoya and Tsuki.jpg Tsuki dj.jpg Tsuki misaki.jpg Tsuki dress.jpg Tsuki inner tiger.jpg Tsukis tears.jpg Tsuki warrior.jpg Tsukis mom.jpg Tsuki and kyoya.jpg Tsuki uniform.jpg Little Tsuki.jpg Tsukis haircut.jpg Tsuki.jpg Tsuki in haar bikini.jpg Manga tsuki.jpg Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Personage's Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:Afbeeldingen